


To be Lost

by Metakit



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: After a rather violent encounter, Roll is left to take care of her protector-- Bass.Who would've thought he'd fight in her sake?





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit hard to categorize this one-- there's still a few things left up in the air with it.

''You need to stop moving! You'll only hurt yourself...''  
The girl robot spoke softly, with obvious worry in her tone.  
She did not like to see others in pain, especially in a situation where no serious repairs could be done.  
The other bot tried to sit up again, only to be stopped by her once more: ''Are you even listening?'' she sighed.  
Of all the people she had to take care of -- this one had to be the worst one.  
Roll felt strange helping out an enemy bot and not any enemy bot-- it was Bass, on top of all!  
  
Still, she was truly concerned for him as he had gotten hurt trying to protect her, after all.  
She noticed it wasn't the first time as well, and she wondered why he acted this way.  
He HATED her brother and most robots, calling them things like ''junk'' or ''scrap''.  
Why didn't he feel this way towards her as well? Roll was a weak robot, and everyone knew that he hated weakness itself.  
Suddenly, Bass jerked up, a hand on his right eye.  
  
''Ugh...T--h- is n--hing...'' he spewed out, his voice coming out as a gibberish whisper.  
His entire body was shaking from the wounds he had gotten fighting this newly built 'strong' robot of Wily's.  
Anytime now, he knew he could stop functioning, but he tried his best to fight against the pain.  
The boy wanted to show no signs of weakness, especially not in front of someone else.  
Roll hadn't stopped him this time, knowing very well he would've tried again, anyways.  
''Nothing?'' she questioned, her eyes turning to a slight glare.  
The girl could tell he was in an absurd amount of pain just from the damage he had suffered.  
His armor was slowly falling apart, as the shots blasted most of it open.  
Bass' frame, underneath, had been damaged as well.  
Roll shoved him back gently to the ground, asking sweetly:  
''Could you /please/ stop moving for an instant so I can fix you up a little?''

Oh boy. He did not like that in the slightest.  
He hated being ordered around, even if asked in such a sweet manner.  
She wasn't asking much, but he disliked it nonetheless.  
Yet, he obeyed, knowing he was going to run out of energy soon and couldn't really do much about it.  
Although, Bass wondered how she would even 'fix' him.  
In a place like this? What would she be able to do? No one even knew where they were!  
As he was pondering about that, he felt a pair of small hands on his head.  
Roll slowly removed his partially broken helmet, wanting to make sure there was no damage to his head as well.  
Putting it aside, she passed a hand from his forehead to the back of his head, through his blond hair and repeated the motion.  
The gentle petting made Bass grow drowsier by the minute.  
  
He wanted to tell her to stop, but in a way-- he felt...happy?  
The wily bot was torn between the good feeling and his pride, not wanting to fall victim to what he saw as a weakness.  
No one had ever done something like this for him before. Bass' eyes eventually closed, no longer able to resist the call of sleep.  
He needed a good rest after a such a hard battle.  
Roll smiled at the sight of his sleeping face.  
She pulled out a roll of bandages from a hidden pocket of her jacket.  
It would isolate the wounds and protect him from useless shocks.  
  
Roll took good care of removing his armor so that she could apply the bandages properly.  
The boy probably wouldn't like it this way-- but she had to.  
His wounds now bandaged, she watched over him was he slept.  
There was going to be no danger for a while, as the other robot with whom he had fought was long gone.  
A thought hit her like a bullet-- what if she hadn't been involved in all of this?  
Would Bass have fought this robot anyways? To prove his strength? Would he have...died all alone down here? In these ruins?

The thoughts of that made her tear up a little.  
To clear her mind from them, she decided to find a way to make contact with Dr.Light to appease at least one of her worries.  
Her communicator didn't work all the way down here, but maybe it would outside.  
She left Bass behind, soundly asleep, knowing he would not be in danger down there.  
Even though he was 'safe', she didn't know how long his systems would last, in their current condition.  
Roll had to get in touch with someone, anyone, before it was too late.


	2. Straying Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rest is over, as shadows grow closer.

Making her way outside the ruins, she noticed they really were lost, far away from any kind civilization.  
Mountains surrounded the area, obscuring the horizon beyond, if the accompanying thick forest didn't already do a good job at doing just that.  
A slight buzzing came from her earrings, which meant there was some sort of communication happening, albeit being of poor quality.  
  
''Dr. Light? Dr.Light! Can you hear me?'' she asked, in a somewhat panicked manner.

Silence.

The buzzing noise stopped as suddenly as it started-- the connection had cut off.

Yet, Roll was still filled with hope. She walked around the collapsed buildings, attempting to find a spot where it would pick up once more.  
To no avail-- she would have to wait it out.  
The girl could tell that the call had been coming from the lab, back home, which meant that even if no words were exchanged--  
Dr.Light would be capable of telling that something was wrong and send help to her location.  
A thought that would be a best case scenario, a hope she held onto. Better than letting oneself be consumed by negative thoughts.  
There were already enough of them trailing inside her head, concerning Bass.

Kicking her feet in the sand, Roll turned around and made her way back to where Bass was resting.  
As she headed towards the stairs-- a figure could be seen laying face-down on them. ''Oh no...don't tell me he...'' she muttered under her breath.  
Of course, it was exactly as she thought. The boy had woken up and tried to leave the lower floor of the ruins.  
While she was surprised he made it all the way out there-- she was extremely worried about him, in the condition he currently was.  
The effort he had just made could've only helped worsen his already bad wounds, and that wouldn't be a good thing, not right now, not ever.

A small, weak groan could be heard escaping Bass' mouth.  
The pain he was feeling right now was indescribable-- but he was still proud of himself for getting this far.  
Bass pushed himself upwards, staring at Roll: ''L--k! I t--old y-you this w-was n--thing!!''.  
Clang. His face had just met the ground as his body reached a limit.  
Not quite passed out-- but barely functioning, making it hard for him to move.

Roll rushed towards the boy, kneeling near him. He was picked up in her arms, his face a mix of anger, pain and...fear?  
That was an expression she never thought she'd see on Bass.  
Holding him close, Roll felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Tears-- which soon multiplied as her crying intensified.  
''H-hhey-- stop t--hat! -- making-- my f-face wet!''

Those words had her chuckle softly through the tears, as she whispered: ''S-silly...''  
Bass responded to this statement with a slight pout, wiggling a bit to try and get out of her embrace.  
Yet, Roll was a lot stronger than he intended-- his wounded body unable to escape the hold she had on him.

Back down the stairs, she deposited the boy where he had been previously lying down.  
No more words had been uttered ever since, both of them keeping to themselves, waiting.  
How long would they wait here? Neither of them knew, the night eventually creeping its way into the day, as the hours passed.  
Roll was making sure not to take a rest, afraid Bass would repeat his earlier mistake, despite him showing no signs of desiring to do so.  
It's not like he currently had the energy to do anymore than that. A voice finally spoke to break the silence.  
  
It was Roll's : ''Tomorrow morning...''  
She was interrupted by the other: ''W--what ab-- it?''  
A sigh. Resuming: ''I'll setup a camp outside, so we can be out in the sun. But only if you can promise... to stay down here. Please.''  
A chuckle. ''H-eh. I-- c-n't move a-anyways.''

Despite the 'smile' Bass was giving out, she couldn't smile back in response.  
It was already getting worse.  
And she could do nothing more than she already done.

Or, it was what seemed to be the case.  
A shadow lingered around their current campsite, travelling without a noise, blending within the other shadows.  
As Bass somewhat peacefully drifted to sleep, the girl was keeping her optics focused in the darkness.  
Nothing could be seen or heard, but rest is not something she yet wanted to do.  
Something Roll may regret or not in a very near future.  
The shadow calls for a restless night.


End file.
